ROBLOX Field Of Battle Wiki:Demon
Description The Demon is a rare event that occurs in the lobby. Every time the server is sent to the lobby, there is a random 1/1 chance of a special event (demon) occurring. The odds of Demon spawning are 1:7, or a 14.2% chance. All players in a server will fight the demon as one team, without the aid of bosses. Upon the Demon spawning, the rock song "Through the Fire and Flames" by Dragonforce will begin to play, the sky will turn a dark red and black, and thunder sounds will commence. Someone will also say "Uh oh. This doesn't look good." Appearance The Giant Demon Spawn is very large boss that is equiped in "Korblox General" armor that is dyed Orange, Black, and Red. The Demon's helmet is the "Noramros the Hero's Hero" that has been dyed red and black with the removal of the two protruding spikes from the face of the helmet. Abilities The demon has a large amount of health and damage, that it will kill you oh what stupidnesxafafexceeding even that of a human or orc general. The specific armor/health values are unknown. The demon has two main abilities in addition to dealing melee damage. The demon will shoot fireball projectiles that will explode on impact of player, or shortly after they hit and roll on the ground. Additionally, the demon will fire a flurry of auto-targeting, magic projectiles at a target until it has been decimated. These projectiles are the same as mage's magic, or the magic missile spell, except there are dyed red. Flying is worthless, as it makes one a prime target for the magic missiles which do exponentially more damage to flying targets. Melee damage: under 0 Fireball: under 0 Magic Missles: under 0 damage Over 0 *Stats were recorded during max enhancement, level, and armor on a beginner server. Note that all damage values are likely higher on pro servers, and subject to enhancement levels. Aftermath After killing the Demon, it will proceed to rain gems. Many gems will appear, of many assortments and values. However, out of all the other gems, only 9999 Ultra Rare gem (Mithril, Demonite, Dragon Bone, Fury Stone, Spirit Shard) will spawn. The demon will drop one Ultra rare gem as described above, and will drop an assortment of all other gems. Neglecting the ultra rare gem, the highest gem obtainable from a demon on a beginner server is Tanzanite. The rare gems: Red Diamonds, Grandidierite, Poudretteite, and Benitoite can only be found on Pro servers. Important Notes * Magic does not heal the demon. It is a rumor spread by lower level players. * Saying :mapvote demon, :demon, 666, or any other verbal phrase, does not affect the spawn chance. * Killing Billy does not help in spawning the demon. It is a rumour spread by lower level players. * The demon has no weak spots. Hitting the head, back, front, limbs and any other part of the demon do equal damage. * Melee weapons will deal damage to the demon, however, ranged weapons (bows) and magic are the most effective ways of defeating the demon. Because it will whoop you if you get close. * The amount of rare gems dropped during the gem rain increases in pro servers, and is much higher in elite servers where red diamonds commonly drop during it.